Mystery Rider
by Ms.Swan-Mills
Summary: Emma notices a mystery person around town and is curious who it is
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is another idea that popped into my brain and wouldn't let me rest until I wrote it down. as usual I have no beta. and I do not own once upon a time or any of the characters

-SQ-

Emma was jogging down the road toward the harbor on her daily early morning run when she saw them again. The mysterious rider clad in head to toe black leather, sitting atop a sleek black motorcycle. This wasn't the first time she's seen this person but it is the first time they weren't moving. The rider was parked on the docks and sitting back on the seat looking out over the harbor as the sun slowly rose in the sky. Emma decided to detour and made her way down to the docks, to try to find out who this mystery person was.

As she got closer she could tell that the figure was slim and she figured it was most likely a woman. She still had no idea who though because of the helmet hiding the riders face and hair. She was almost down to the docks before the leather clad woman turned abruptly and noticed the blonde approaching. She hurriedly leaned down and started up the sleek black machine, kicked it in to gear and sped off.

Emma slowed to a stop as she watched the bike and its driver round the corner and disappear from view. She huffed out a sigh and decided to try to figure out this mystery persons identity. She stretched out her legs and thought to herself ' _First stop, Granny's. Maybe Ruby might know something.'_ She made up her mind and turned, making her way back toward the apartment she shared with her parents.

-SQ-

The bell over the door caused the leggy brunette waitress to look up. She smiled seeing her blonde friend walking up to the counter.

"Hey Em, what's up? Usual for ya?"

"No thanks Rubes." Emma smiled and sat down at a stool right in front of her. "I do want to talk to you really quick if you've got a minute?"

Ruby glanced aroun the diner seeing it mostly empty. The breakfast rush was over and it was still a little early for lunch s she had a few minutes to spare. She nodded and leaned forward on the counter.

"Sure. So whats going on?"

"Have you noticed anyone new in town lately?"

"Uh... No, I don't think so. Why?"

"On my run this morning I saw someone sitting down at the docks on a motorcycle. But as soon as I turned to go down there, they took off." She explained. "I've seen them riding around town a couple times, but when I saw them this morning I decided to find out who they are."

Ruby shrugged. "I havent noticed anyone new in town but I wouldn't be upset about a new guy with a motorcycle." She grinned.

"That's the thing though. I'm pretty sure it's a woman."

Just then the bell above the door rang again signaling another customer. Emma knew who it was before she saw from the sound of heels clicking on the floor.

Ruby smiled in greeting and stood up. "Hey Madam Mayor, what can I get ya?"

"Good morning Miss Lucas. Just a coffee please. To go."

Emma turned and smiled at the mayor. "Hey Regina"

"Good morning Miss Swan. Do you mind?" Regina gestured to the empty stool next to the sherriff.

Emma shook her head, and the brunette sat down next to her at the counter. Emma internally beamed. She and Regina were Friends now. And while she was extremely happy not to be at odds with the other woman, deep down she couldn't help but hope for more. She knew she cared for the older woman in a more than platonic way, but she was worried the brunette didn't feel the same. So she happily accepted friendship from the mayor, and did her best to simply enjoy it. On the plus side, the Mayor knew about everyone in town. Maybe she would know about this mystry rider.

"Hey Regina, have you seen anyone new in town lately?"

"I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

Just then Ruby walks up with a to go cup of coffee and places it on the counter in front of the mayor.

"Emma says there's a smoking hot biker chick riding around town." Ruby grins and winks at Emma. "I think our dear sherriff is intrigued."

Emma rolls her eyes, but can't hide the slight blush on her cheeks. Regina abruptly stands and quickly grabs her coffee off the counter, tossing a few bills in its place.

Emma raises her eyebrows at the mayors odd behavior.

"Are you alright Regina?"

The brunette nods but doesn't look at the blonde as she clears her throat. "I'm fine Miss Swan." She turns and walks over to the door before stopping and calling over her shoulder. "Please don't forget it's your day to pick up Henry from school this afternoon." Regina doesn't wait for a reply as she walks out of the diner.

Emma turns back to Ruby and the werewolf just grins.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever Ruby. Look I gotta run. I'll talk to you later." With that Emma leaves and makes her way over to the sherriff station.

-SQ-

As the days went by Emma found herself running down by the docks more and more in hopes of seeing her mystery rider again. Finally almost two weeks later she spotted them again. Sitting back on the seat and watching the sunrise over the harbor. She slowed and ducked behind a car down the road. She slowly crept towards the dock hoping to get a look at something that would give her a clue as to who this leather clad person was.

She managed to get a lot closer to the rider this time and could cleaerly see it was definitely a woman. The leather hugging her figure nicely. Her face and hair were still hidden behind the black helmet and tinted face shield. Emma moved again to try to get a better view but accidently kicked a can on the curb startling the rider. Once again resulting in them quickly speeding away from the docks. However this time Emma was close enough to spot a small red apple decal on the back of the motorcycle just below the seat. Her eyes grew wide in disbelief. There's only one person in town she would associate with apples. ' _No freaking way'_ she thought. She grinned to herself and took off back the way she came.

-SQ-

Emma needed to know if this mystery rider really was the one and only Madam Mayor. So she made a plan to find out. She walked into town hall and made her way upstairs to the mayors office. After checking with her secretary she discovered the mayor didn't have any meetings until the afternoon. She nodded and turned to knock on the mayors door.

"Come in." Regina called out without looking up from the paperwork on her desk.

"Hey Regina." Emma smirked and made her way to one of the chairs in front of the large desk, dropping ungracefully into it.

"What can I do for you Emma?" the brunette asked looking up.

She relaxed back in her seat and crossed her legs under the desk. She didn't mind when Emma came to visit her. After all they were friends now. Regina kicked herself for the flutters she felt when Emma smiled at her. She refused to think about the blonde as more than a friend because she feared ruining the first friendship she has had in a long time. So she pushed her feelings away and focused on the reason for todays visit.

Emma simply smiled and leaned back on the chair propping on leg on top of the other.

"I saw my mystery rider again this morning while I was out for my run."

Regina controlled her features, but didn't miss the way Emma had said "my mystery rider"

"I managed to get close enough to get a pretty good look at them too." Emma continued

Regina nodded minutely. "Any ideas as to who this person is?"

"Well I'm positive its a woman. And if I had to guess I would say they have shorter hair. Because it was always hidden under the helmet."

The mayor raised her eyebrow. "Are those the only clues you have as to who this person is?"

Emma shrugged. "Pretty much." She watched the brunette closely.

"Well it's certainly not much to go on." Regina almost sighed a breath of relief as the savior stood up and started back toward the door.

Emma turned at the last minute, hand still on the doorknob. "There was one very little detail that i did catch though."

Regina held her composure and waited for the blonde to finish her thought. Emma turned and smirked at her.

"A little red apple decal on the back." She grinned triumphantly when she saw the older womans mouth open in shock, and a blush creep up her cheeks. "Have a nice day Madam Mayor."

-SQ-

Later that evening Regina couldn't stop thinking about Emma knowing the truth. She decided to send her a quck text.

 **Regina: Emma I'm not sure what you're thinking but I can explain.**

 **Emma:** _ **I get it. Everyone has their own way of blowing off some steam right? ;)**_

 **Regina: Please don't tell anyone?**

 **Emma:** _ **Your secret is safe with me Regina. Besides who would believe that Madam Mayor was also the incredibly hot biker chick riding around the town?**_

 **Regina: Hot?**

 **Emma:** _ **Uh yes hot... Have you seen yourself in that leather outfit? Damn Regina! I don't know if you know this about me but i have a thing about leather.**_

 **Regina: Dear your jacket could hardly compare to the quality of my riding outfit.**

 **Emma:** _ **Oh please! My jacket is great quality! I bet your outfit isn't even real leather! ;)**_

 **Regina: Wouldn't you like to know ;)**

Emma froze and stared at the her phone. Was Regina actually flirting back with her? She wanted to immediately respond with a hell yes but didn't know how the older woman would react. But she seemed to be flirting back so maybe it was ok?

 **Emma:** _ **Why Madam Mayor? Are you willing to prove it to me?**_

As soon as she pressed send she worried she might be pressing her luck with the brunette. Her anxiety only increased when she failed to get a response from the other woman.

Regina read the msg again, trying to determine if Emma was serious. She had started flirting back a bit, but after the blondes last message she wondered if she should just go gor it. She made up her mind and waved her hands over herself changing into her black leather riding outfit and walked into her garage. She grabbed her helmet, swung her leg over her bike, started it up and pulled out.

Emma anxiously waited for a response that never came and decided that she might as well just go home for the night. She shut down her computer, grabbed her keys and locked up the office. She walked to the front doors of the building and was occupied locking up that she didnt notice her mystery rider parked in front waiting for her.

She turned around and her jaw dropped when she saw the sexy brunette leaning against the bike, this time without the helmet, smirking at her. Emma had to force her feet to move again and she made her way down the walk to stand in front of the mayor.

"Would you llike to go for a ride Miss Swan?" Regina asked confidently.

Emmas eyes darkened and she shook her head to clear her foggy brain. A smile made its way onto her face and she couldn't help it.

"Hell yes." She breathed out.

Regina grinned and reached for the second helmet attached to the back and handed it to Emma before she donned her own helmet and settled onto the bike. She waited for Emma to get situated behind her and shivered when the bondes arm wrapped around her waist.

"Don't let go" She whispered out before she pressed the gas and took off down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: was originally supposed to be a one shot but was inspired enough to add a second chapter. I don't think I will be adding any more to this story tho. I like how it ended. As usual I own nothing but the thoughts in my head. And please review! They are what motivate me to write more!

-SQ-

Emmas arms instinctively tightened around Reginas waist as soon as she took off. The older woman let out a chuckle when she felt the savior tense and press herself more fully against her back. She couldn't help the large smile that formed as she sped up. Regina loved the feeling of riding a motorcycle. It reminded her of when she used to ride Rocinante. The speed, the power, the freedom. And now she was sharing that joy with her friend. Her incredibly attractive blode friend. It thrilled her to feel the sherriffs body pressed firmly against her backside. She shivered as Emmas hands splayed out across her middle and she felt the weight of the blondes chin on her shoulder.

Emma decided to take advantage of her position and melded her body with the brunettes. Thoroughly enjoying holding the older woman tightly in her arms. She decided she could get used to that feeling. Of course this wasn't her first ride on the back of a motorcycle, but she decided that this is by far her favorite.

Regina slowed and turned driving past the docks and headed down to the beach. The sun was setting, so it was slowly getting dark. When she came to a complete stop she parked her bike and kicked the stand down, before she removed her helmet and shook her hair out. Emma leaned back and took her own helmet off before placing one hand back on the bruntettes hip. She swung her leg over and hopped off the bike. She sat the helmet on the seat then watched as Regina gracefully swung her leg off the bike and put her helmet on the seat as well.

Regina turned to face Emma with the biggest smile the blonde had seen on the other woman. Emma couldn't help the flutters in her stomach at the sight of the brunette looking so relaxed and happy. Before Emma could say anything, Regina held out her hand for the blonde to take. She reached out and slide her palm against the older womans and watched as Regina laced their fingers together.

"Is this ok?" The mayor asked cautiously.

The sherriff simply smiled and squeezed the brunettes hand lightly. Regina grinned and turned walking down toward the beach, dragging a beaming savior along. They made their way down to a large piece of driftwood and sat side by side, neither letting go of the others hand. They talked until the sun was fully gone and the stars were shining bright in the sky. Regina noticed first and looked around before turning back to the blonde.

"i didn't realize it had gotten so late."

Emma finally noticed how dark it was and nodded in agreement.

"I guess we should probably head back?" the blonde questioned.

Regina sighed but stood up pulling Emma up with her. Suddenly the blondes stomach growled interrupting the quiet.

"Hungry Miss Swan?" Regina asked amused.

Emma blushed and answered. "Yeah, I haven't eaten since lunch today."

"Would you like to come over? I can make us up something to eat."

Emma nodded immediately. She couldn't pass up an opportunity to enjoy Reginas amazing cooking.

"Sure, Let me just let my parents know." She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Mary Margaret. She looked up as she slid her phone back into her pocket. "Should I stop by the apartment and see if Henry is still awake and bring him along?"

"As much as I would enjoy that, it is already late and he should be in bed by now. He is fine to stay with your parents. I will pick him up from school tomorrow." Emma nodded and they turned and walked back up the beach to the waiting motorcycle.

"Would you like me to drop you off at the station so you can pick up your car or just ride straight to my house?" Regina asked as she grabbed her helmet and put it on.

Emma was busy putting the extra helmet on when she answered with a smirk, "I'll pick the bug up later."

Regina beamed and climbed onto the bike and waited as Emma climbed on right after, once again situating herself snuggly behind the older woman. When she felt the blonde settle in she started up the bike, kicked the stand up, but it in gear and took off back into town.

-SQ-

Regina stopped in front of her garage and allowed the blonde to climb off before she manuvered the bike into its parking spot. She took her helmet off and accepted the extra helmet from the sherriff and put them both away. Once the garage was closed up and locked she magicked her outfit back to the one she had been wearing earlier that day. She smirked at the blondes slight dissapointment in her outfit change, and walked into her house with the savior right on her heels.

Emma couldn't tear her eyes away from the brunette as she followed behind her into the house. She also wasnt paying much attention to her surroundings, so she didn't realize when the older woman turned around suddenly to ask her a question.

"Emma!" The mayor repeated.

The blonde shook her head and her eyes snapped up. "Sorry what was that?"

"I asked what you would like to eat."

Emmas cheeks turned pink and her pupils dialated a bit as she stared at the brunette. Regina noticed the look of desire on the saviors face and cleared her throat. Emma stepped closer slowly giving the older woman a chance to back away. Instead she stood still and allowed the blonde to invade her personal space.

"There has been one particular thing I have been dying to taste." She spoke softly and her eyes flickered down to plump red lips before gazing back into deep brown eyes.

The mayor licked her lips subconciously and watched the sherriff through hooded eyes. This is it. She might finally get to know what those delicious pink lips feel and taste like. She forced her breathing to remain steady, and moved her gaze from the saviors slightly parted mouth back up into darkened emerald green eyes.

"Can i kiss you?"

Regina nodded. Emma moved her hands up to cup the mayors cheeks and slowly moved in brushing her lips softly against soft plump red ones. She pulled back and eyed the brunette. Reginas eyes slowly opened and she grabbed the blondes jacket and pulled her back in crushing their lips together. They moved tentatively against each other, nipping slightly. Emmas one hand tangled in dark hair and the other arm wrapped around the mayors neck. Meanwhile the older womans hands squeezed the blondes hips and her nails dug into fabric, gripping tightly. They parted when oxygen became necessary and leaned their foreheads together.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Emma whispered with her eyes still closed.

"Maybe about as long as I have?"

Emmas eyes snapped open and she watched Regina, a smile blooming on her face. The mayor bit her lip shyly, and it was the sexiest thing the sherriff had ever seen. Before she could stop herself she leaned in and kissed the brunette again.

"So what does this make us?" The older woman asked quietly.

"I care about you Regina."

"I care for you too."

"What do you want us to be?" The blonde held her breath hoping the older woman would tell her she wanted to be with her.

Regina was her best friend and she could live with that, but she also hoped to become more to the woman. She wanted to be her lover, her partner, her happy ending. Regina stood quietly thinking. She wanted to be with Emma. But she worried, because everyone she has ever loved left her. Wait loved? What? It was too early to be love right? Regina shook those thoughts off and looked in to the hopeful gaze of the blonde and decided it was worth the risk.

Emma couldn't help the hopeful look on her face, but the longer the brunette stayed quiet the antsier she got. Her eyes lit up at the smile that formed on the mayors face.

"I want to be with you Emma. Our friendship has meant so much to me but I care about you so deeply. I would like to see where things go with this." She gestured between the two of them.

Emma couldn't help the happy laugh that bubbled up and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank gods!"

Regina laughed happily and kissed the sherriff chastely before stepping back and moving into the kitchen. The blonde hurried along behind her and wrapped her arms around the older womans waist.

"I can't believe my girlfriend is a closeted biker." Emma chuckled

Regina swatter her arms playfully. "Yes well, I have a reputation to uphold as mayor."

"Your secret is safe with me babe." Regina raised her eyebrow and twisted in the blondes arms to look at her.

"Babe?"

"Yes, babe. Don't act like you don't like it."

Regina couldn't fight the smile and wrapped her arms around the younger womans neck.

"Fine, but if you ever call me that in public, there will be no more rides for you." She glared playfully.

Emma swallowed at the double meaning and decided not to press her luck.

"Yes dear."

Regina smirked and kissed the sherriff again, simply because she could.


End file.
